


can you be my reference

by kilzom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilzom/pseuds/kilzom
Summary: Bokuto forgot he needed references.  Akaashi agrees to pretend to be a reference.  They call when Bokuto's tied up.





	can you be my reference

Akaashi finished meticulously tying the red silk rope around Bokuto’s arms.  He was enjoying how the takate kote tie defined Bokuto’s pectoral muscles so nicely when he heard his phone ring.  He picked it up off the nightstand, and his brow furrowed slightly when he saw it was from an unknown number.

 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said, “They’re calling me for your reference.” The phone rang again.

 

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Akaashi don’t take it now! WAIT!” he shouted. Then a pause, and he said, “No! Actually! You have to take it! What if they don’t call back?” The phone rang again.  
  
Akaashi looked at him.  Bokuto was kneeling on his bed, naked, with his chest and arms bound.  He was unconsciously tensing, causing his chest muscles to flex around the ropes.  An idea crossed Akaashi’s mind, and it was too good of a opportunity to pass up.  Bokuto had told him to answer the call.  He could work with this.  

 

“Don’t make a sound during the call, Bokuto.”

 

The phone rang again, and as Akaashi swiped to accept the call he said, “Lay on your back.”

 

If Bokuto’s jaw wasn’t attached to his face it would have probably hit the floor.  Well, if Akaashi was going to put his own mouth to use for this reference, he was going to make sure Bokuto put his to good use too.

 

He put the phone to his ear and said calmly, “Hello?”  Bokuto let out a huff, but did as he had been told, and rolled over onto his back.  Akaashi gestured for him to move closer to the edge of the bed.  Bokuto pouted, and pushed himself closer.

 

_“Hello, am I speaking with Akaashi Keiji?”_ asked a man over the phone.

  
  
“Yes, speaking.” said Akaashi as he cupped Bokuto’s face with his hand.  Bokuto nuzzled into the touch, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

 

_“My name is Saito Taichi from Function Forward Massage Therapy.  A.. Bokuto Koutarou listed you as one of his references.  He’s applying for a junior position here.  Is now a good time to ask you a few questions?”_ he asked.

 

“Yes, I have time now for a few questions.”  Akaashi brushed his fingers over Bokuto’s lips, and Bokuto opened his mouth.  Akaashi pushed two fingers inside and Bokuto began to suck on them eagerly.

 

_“Great, thank you. For how long has Bokuto-san worked for you? What was his title, and role?”_

 

_When had he and Bokuto started dating?_ he thought. Bokuto’s tongue was sliding up and down his fingers.  “He started working for me, three years ago. His title is Personal Assistant, and his role..” Akaashi paused as Bokuto tongue swirled around his fingers “..is to ensure that I am always taken care of,” Akaashi said.

 

Bokuto’s cheeks reddened and glared up at him, but continued to suck Akaashi’s fingers obediently.  Akaashi added,“He is responsible for completing any task I ask of him.”

 

_“And what type of tasks would those be Akaashi-san?”_

 

A ghost of a smirk crossed Akaashi’s lips. He pulled his fingers out of Bokuto’s mouth in order to release his semi-hard cock from his boxer briefs.

 

“Along with the usual tasks I’m sure you know a personal assistant performs, organizing documents, scheduling meetings, taking dic..tations, and the like,” Bokuto puffed his cheeks out at Akaashi’s pause mid-word, “he has done many.. special projects for me, and manages.. all of my personal assets very effectively,” said Akaashi as he positioned himself in front of Bokuto’s face.  

 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. _“Are you sure now is a good time for your Akaashi-san?”_ the man asked.

 

“Yes, now is fine,” Akaashi said, gazing down at Bokuto.

 

Bokuto’s blush had spread down his neck, his breathing had increased, causing his chest to move up and down, which looked stunning within the confines of his bonds.  Akaashi reached over and began to play with one of Bokuto’s nipples, rubbing it between his fingers.  He pinched it, then rubbed it soothingly, before reaching over to do the same to the other nipple.

 

Bokuto gasped softly, then took the tip of Akaashi’s dick into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip and swirling his tongue around it as he had done with Akaashi’s fingers.  While Bokuto was appearing to be remiss about the current situation he was in, he also enjoying it.  Bokuto knew the safe word, and Akaashi also knew he would say it if he didn’t want to continue.

 

“He is also involved in many decision making processes, which he attends to in great.. detail. He’s personable, energetic, and very fun to work with.” Akaashi wondered if he could get Bokuto’s whole body to blush, and was momentarily distracted by Bokuto’s tongue licking the slit of this cock.  

 

He snapped back to reality as the man spoke again. _“That’s very good to hear. This is a detail orientated job that requires some stamina and endurance. And are you satisfied with his work?”_

 

“Oh,” Akaashi gasped lightly as Bokuto took more of him into his mouth, but luckily the man on the other end didn’t hear, “I am extremely satisfied with his work,” he said in a low voice.  The reddening flush spread down across Bokuto’s chest, and he started licking up and down Akaashi’s cock.  Bokuto was definitely getting into it now.

 

_“So, you would say Bokuto-san performs excellently in any position you put him in?”_

 

“Oh yes, he’s always performed excellently in all positions I’ve put him in,” was a phrase Akaashi never thought he’d say to anyone a loud. “He is.. a very motivated person, who always does his best.”  

Akaashi started to fuck Bokuto’s mouth slowly, allowing Bokuto time to adjust to dick going deeper into his throat.  God, he loved that Bokuto didn’t have a gag reflex.

 

_“And how does he handle constructive criticism or feedback? Does he take it well?”_ Akaashi suddenly pulled out of Bokuto’s mouth.

 

“It depends on the criticism. He may get down,” Akaashi looked at Bokuto, who was panting softly. He made sure Bokuto was looking back at him, and pointed at the floor in front of the bed as he said it, then continued,  “..when told where he needs improvement, but he thinks on what he’s been given feedback on, and then performs better in future.”  

 

Bokuto quickly rolled off the bed and positioned himself on his knees in front of Akaashi. “He’s a very manageable, when you meet him at his level.”

 

Bokuto, with hooded golden eyes and mouth partially open, looked up at Akaashi. He was already fully hard, even though Akaashi had barely touched him.  The ropes were cutting into his chest slightly, and he was waiting patiently for whatever Akaashi was going to do next. It was a beautiful sight to take in.  

 

Akaashi ran his fingers through Bokuto’s black and grey hair, then grabbed a handful, and pulled moderately on it as he pushed his dick back into Bokuto’s mouth.

 

He made a mental note to praise Bokuto more often, especially if it resulted in him receiving lust filled gazes like that.

 

_“And you’ve never had any incidents with his work, or had to file a written warning?”_

  
  
“If something is ever amiss,” Akaashi said as he started to fuck Bokuto’s mouth once again, “I provide verbal warnings. He is very receptive to the feedback - I never have to ask twice.”  

 

Akaashi bit his lip hard to stop a low moan from escaping his lips as Bokuto deep throated his cock and hummed softly.  The vibrations caused a shiver to go up his spine. Then Bokuto pulled back and kissed the tip, before he smirked up at Akaashi.

 

Akaashi arched an eyebrow. He edited his mental note - maybe he wouldn’t praise Bokuto _too_ much, else his ego become unchecked. He’d have to punish Bokuto for that unauthorized surprise later.  

 

_“Very good. So you would highly recommend him for this position?”_

  
  
“Oh,” Akaashi said as Bokuto took him back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, “I would highly recommend him for the position you’re offering.  As I’ve said, he’s an.. _exceptional_.. employee.”

 

Bokuto definitely was exceptional at sucking dick.  If Akaashi wasn’t careful he would cum, and he had other plans for Bokuto after the call.  “I’m running short on time Saito-san, are there any other pertinent questions I can answer for you?”

 

Akaashi, still gripping Bokuto’s hair, pulled out of Bokuto’s mouth and lightly slapped him on the cheek with his dick.  The pouty glare he received was well worth it.

 

_“No, I think that’s it. That’s a great endorsement, he looks like a fine candidate for the position. Thank you very much for taking the time to speak with me today Akaashi-san.”_

 

“It was all my pleasure,” he said, his voice husky, and he smiled down at Bokuto.

 

_“Thank you!”_ was the last thing he heard as his phone beeped, signaling the call had ended.  Akaashi abruptly walked over to the nightstand and put the phone down.  

 

“Akaaaaaashi, you said so many nice things about me! I knew you’d be a great reference! I really am.. _exceptional_.. aren’t I?” Bokuto said with a grin, mimicking how Akaashi had said the word on the phone. “Like a human highlight reel of awesome!”

 

He opened the drawer to grab the lube and condoms, but stopped short when he noticed the riding crop next to the nightstand.  Akaashi grabbed it instead and turned, his face now expressionless, but his eyes alight.

 

“And you’re about to be _exceptionally_ fucked Bokuto Koutarou.”

  
  
Bokuto’s grin widened.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd, so please forgive my spelling/grammar errors


End file.
